The North Shore University Hospital CCOP Program will utilize the comprehensive diagnostic and therapeutic facilities of a university-affiliated hospital to assist practicing community physicians. Full-time and voluntary staff oncologists with expertise in all modalities of cancer care will participate in clinical trials. Optimal protocol therapy will be provided by the Research Bases, Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center and Cancer and Leukemia Group B. Patients from a large catchment area of Long Island including Nassau County, eastern Queens County and western Suffolk County with a combined population over 3.4 million will be serviced. The specific aim of this program will be to provide comprehensive cancer care for patients in all stages of disease which allows them to remain in their own comunity while receiving treatment. By increasing patient accrual on protocols, information about the effectiveness of their apeutic regimens in randomized studies can be rapidly obtained. New cancer chemotherapeutic agents can also be introduced and studied in the community setting. The CCOP administration will be located in North Shore University Hospital and consists of the Principal Investigator, Project Co-ordinator, Nurse Oncologist/Data Manager and Secretary. The CCOP components will include community physicians in groups or in single offices. The physicians will enter patients into protocols by contacting the CCOP administration which is responsible for entering appropriate data. Flow sheets will be forwarded to the Research Bases which will be responsible for data analysis, statistical support, education in data management and insuring quality control of treatment modalities and records. The overall impact of this program will be to introduce and maintain optimal therapy and reduced mortality for cancer patients whether or not they are entered into protocol treatment.